


I Wasn't Pretending...

by rev0luti0nary_reptiles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev0luti0nary_reptiles/pseuds/rev0luti0nary_reptiles
Summary: A drunk Thomas Jefferson tries to flirt with Alexander.





	

Hamilton shuddered as the guy came back flirting with him. He had tried to shoo him away, but it was no use, five minutes later he came back almost drooling over Alex. It was a Saturday night and the gang had gone to a club for some fun, not expecting hassles.

“Sir, he is not interested in you, I repeat he doesn’t like you.” Lafayette growled a few inches away from the man’s face.

“Aw c’mon everybody likes Thomas..And besides that, If he’s not interested in me,who?” the man slurred as he sipped a Margarita.

“John, come here.”Alex said under his breath while he watched as  Peggy attempted to tell off Thomas.

“Yes, Alex. What is it?” John replied moving closer to him. What could he possibly have to say to him now? John didn’t know what to do besides leaving the club, and they had been having so much fun up until some ass had  to come ruin it.

Alexander had an idea and hoped the dark lighting would make his blush go unnoticed. He hoped John wouldn’t see through his intentions. “ John can you pretend to like me...kiss me or something? Maybe then-,”

John grabbed Alex pulling him closer to him. He had a moment of doubt. Wouldn’t Alex know ? Couldn’t he tell how fast his heart was beating? How much he wanted this..

John pushed his lips on Alex who looked a bit surprised.’That was a mistake,’John thought about to move his lips away and flee the club. He was so embarrassed, Alex had said to pretend to like him. Didn’t he know John didn’t have to pretend?

Alex kissed him back, pausing to look up at his freckled face. Around him he could see everyone gasping and cheering them on.

“ I’m sorry Alex, I shouldn’t have asked you to kiss me..I should have known.”

“Known what?” Alex asked smiling as he realized John’s hand was still entangled in his hair.

“I wasn’t pretending to like you,Alex. I like you and I’ve wanted to do that since forever-but-”

Alex placed his finger over John’s mouth. “Well there was a reason I chose you, couldn’t you tell?” Alex couldn’t help but smile feeling that his thoughts could only be summarized by that one Tyler The Creator tweet. He couldn’t stop thinking about John, and he didn’t want to stop either.

“Oh,” he said turning back to Thomas.” This is who I’m interested in.”

**Author's Note:**

> #23 on an AU inspiration list. Thanks to GoodShipsDontSink for choosing the number and ships. The tweet is:"Un-Follow Me Now, This Is Gonna Be the Only Thing I Tweet About For The Next Week. I've Wanted This For Years Fuck. What The Fuck." It was my sad attempt at comedy.


End file.
